<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll say hello again by Notquiteright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946966">We'll say hello again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright'>Notquiteright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I said "good imma run away with that hope now", F/M, Post-Canon, The finale said "here's some heartbreak with a dash of hope", Wanda and Vision are reunited, White Vision has an identity crisis, he'll figure it out - Freeform, that's what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Vision regained his memories; he'd like his feelings back too.</p>
<p> <em>“You remember everything, but not how it felt?” she checks. The White Vision nods.</em><br/><em>“Correct.” he says. “You have constructed a faithful replica of Vision through only your recollection before. I am confident in your ability to provide me with the missing information.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll say hello again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since ep 8 I kind of wondered whether it was possible to somehow merge Hex!Vision with White Vision. Since the finale I've seen many lovely fics around the idea that White Vision would find Wanda post-canon and I had write my own take on it. Also disclaimer, I know nothing about the White Vision, other than what we saw on the show. At all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the aftermath of it all, he finds that he doesn’t know himself anymore. </p>
<p>It was easy at first. There wasn’t a “him”, only a “to do”, only the order he had to carry out. He didn’t have to think, to contemplate. He just had to do, to kill. </p>
<p>Now he is the living embodiment of the ship of Theseus, stranded with the confusing life he didn’t live embedded in his memory files, and no purpose left to fulfill. </p>
<p>He knows what he is. He is the Vision. A version of him at least. It’s a logical deduction. He has Vision’s body and capabilities. He has his memories. </p>
<p>What he cannot readily determine is <em>who</em> he is. According to the internet he is having an identity crisis. Perhaps that is the correct assessment, because Vision cannot make sense of himself. He sits on the bed and stares at the wall. There is nothing he wants to do, nothing he needs to do either. He has no preference for any kind of activity either way. He considers this. He runs through different parameters, trying to define himself, to describe his personality and comes up empty-handed. Does that mean he has <em>no</em> personality? And if that is true, can he still be considered a “he”?  How can one tell the difference? </p>
<p>He used to be nothing more than a sentient weapon but now… now he is wondering whether he might be a person. Or whether he even wants to be a person.</p>
<p>He’s sentient but he isn’t human, that much he knows. Not like <em>he</em> was. The other Vision. </p>
<p>To him, his memories are nothing more than a recording. Vision recognizes them as his own but he doesn’t… he doesn’t <em>feel</em> them. </p>
<p>He sees her, always her, the witch, his Wanda and he knows. He knows that she meant everything to him. But when he reaches inside his chest to look for that all-encompassing feeling, it isn’t there. </p>
<p>He doesn’t feel the lack, but he is keenly aware that his other selves would. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Wanda gets by. Her new home is cozy and most of all isolated. After everything that happened in Westview… it appealed to her, the idea that a town was close enough for her to visit if she wanted to see people, but far enough away that she could burrow herself into her safe haven without interruptions. </p>
<p>Sometimes she wakes and she is startled by the absence of a warm body next to hers. Sometimes the house feels far too silent without the twins causing mischief. Some nights she turns off the TV, unable to watch another sitcom. </p>
<p>But most days she wakes and crawls out of bed with a yawn. She makes breakfast the normal way, eating it outside, letting the sound of the small waves the water makes soothe her spirits. She throws herself into mastering her magic. She attempts to cook dinner and watch Bewitched simultaneously; she texts Monica to tell her about her success. </p>
<p>She’s not fine, but she’s getting better. Hope unfurls inside her, like a delicate spring flower. </p>
<p>But Wanda should have known that good things don’t last. Not when it comes to her. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” she demands when she sees him, standing on her porch like he has any business being there. It hurts to look at him because it’s Vision but it’s not <em>her</em> Vision. His emotionless gaze, his sickly white coloring… every cell of her body rebels at the wrongness of it all.</p>
<p>“I do not wish to hurt you.” he says matter-of-factly. Wanda only notices then, that her magic is swirling around her fingers, ready to be unleashed. She stands down, still regarding the intruder warily. Wearily too. When will the universe stop torturing her with things that are out of her reach?</p>
<p>“Then why are you here?” </p>
<p>For one brief second the White Vision almost looks self-conscious and embarrassed. It’s gone in an instant but Wanda knows what she has seen. It’s enough to give her pause.</p>
<p>“According to my data you are capable of accessing and manipulating the minds of an individual.” he says. “I wish for you to do so to me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Wanda asks, stunned. Why on earth would he…? </p>
<p>“The Vision, your Vision,” he clarifies “has restored my memories. But there is something wrong with them. I believe the files have been corrupted.”</p>
<p>“Corrupted how?”</p>
<p>“I can see them clearly but the emotional component of such past experiences is unavailable to me.”</p>
<p>Wanda falls silent for a moment, processing what he is saying. </p>
<p>“You remember everything, but not how it felt?” she checks. The White Vision nods.</p>
<p>“Correct.” he says. “You have constructed a faithful replica of Vision through only your recollection before. I am confident in your ability to provide me with the missing information.”</p>
<p>He waits. Waits for her to say something, to agree or to disagree. Wanda’s breath gets lodged in her lungs. It’s… This… She doesn’t know if she should comply. This could be a trick, however elaborate. This is the same Vision that tried to crush her skull before, without remorse. There is no affection when he looks at her, no recognition even though he apparently knows who she is now. </p>
<p>But some primal part of her screams that it’s still Vision. He is asking for her help, he’s asking for his past back and Wanda… she cannot refuse. </p>
<p>Even if getting her hopes up again will hurt, even if digging up those memories will be agony she can’t say no. Won’t say no. </p>
<p>She steps closer and reaches out to touch White Vision’s cheek, more as an indulgence than a necessity. Then she closes her eyes and lets the memories come. </p>
<p>(The world takes on a shimmering golden tinge.)</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>It crashes over him like a tidal wave, the intensity of it all. It comes back to him, like puzzle pieces being forcefully fitted back in their places.</p>
<p>He sees Ultron and there it is, a niggling worry at the prospect of being like him. </p>
<p>He sees the Avengers and that, that is hope and joy, a sense of camaraderie and then a tinge of pain too. </p>
<p>He sees Thanos and that, that is fear and sorrow and determination. </p>
<p>And he sees Wanda. He sees her most of all, like there isn’t a corner of his mind that she hasn’t touched. </p>
<p>
  <em>“No, it was funny.” the warmth he felt when he made Wanda smile. And he didn’t understand it, not at first but he treasured it all the same. He wanted to be there with her, as close as she would allow.  – </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> – “You kissed me?” his breathless voice whispered, his heart beating erratically. He was certain he short-circuited but diagnostics indicated he was fine.  There was surprise, warmth, hope, hope, hope…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I did.” Wanda laughed, her eyes shining with mirth and… and love. It’s love. The elusive feeling he couldn’t name, it’s love.  – </em>
</p>
<p> <em>– “I love you.” he said as Wanda destroyed the Mind Stone. It wasn’t the first time he said it but it would be the last and that realization hurt. It hurt more than dying did.</em> </p>
<p>But the memories don’t stop there; they keep flowing, black and white and blooming into artificial color. It’s the other Vision he realizes. The life they shared in Westview. </p>
<p>He feels the joy swell in his chest at the sight of his children, the wonder at the weight of little Tommy in his arms, the contentment with which he watched Wanda kissing the top of Billy’s head. The creeping confusion when he realized something was amiss. The pain of their separation. </p>
<p>He remembers the sensation of a tear rolling down his cheek and most of all, he remembers a promise.</p>
<p>Vision opens his eyes and sees Wanda before him now, watching him, searching his face. Her hand is slowly drifting away from his cheek. On an impulse he grabs it and presses a reverent kiss to her palm. He hears her gasp, sees the tentative hope in her gaze.</p>
<p>“Vision?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Vision smiles. For the first time, that name feels right. He knows who he is. </p>
<p>“Hello darling.” he says, aware that his voice wobbles from having to relive two lifetimes all at once. </p>
<p>He sees the moment Wanda understands, the moment she lets herself believe. Her eyes fill up with tears and she kisses him, catching him off-guard, just like the first time. But now there is no place for shocked surprise only comfortable familiarity, familiarity that Vision revels in. </p>
<p>Wanda caresses his cheek and smiles fully, her voice no less choked up when she says:</p>
<p>“Welcome home Vis.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>